Not so clear-cut anymore
by petitebunny27
Summary: Kagome never questioned the saying you are either good or bad until she was put in a situation by the jewel to judge an individual as such but will being the Shikon no Miko get to be too much when she is sent to another world-a ninja world to be exact-as well as her morals getting her in trouble for protecting what she believes in. Sorry bad at summaries plus this is my 1st fanfic


_**Not so clear-cut anymore**_

* * *

Author note: S-o (awkward pause) Ughhh! This is so weird for me but whatever I just wanted to point out the obvious and say that this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I hope you guys (the readers and critics) would so kindly give me (the newbie) advice on what I could add or need to work on because I know I'm far from perfect but a little ego stroking along the way would not hurt anyone-just kidding. :P Though I'm open to suggestions and advice I would like you to consider the option of leaving if you do not like my story, plot, interpretation of a character, etc… and save us both the trouble of pointless debates on how terrible or great the story is or could be. Thank you for reading this little rambling fit of mine. Now forward to the story or at your own leisure I do not really mind... as long as you give the story a try. :3 P.S I might change the title because I have no idea what it should be called but for now I guess it will stay the same since I cannot think of anything else.

Disclaimer: (Spotlight is put on author who is seen typing on a laptop in a badly lit room)….? What?! Ooh you want me to say that Inuyasha or Naruto does not belong to me…Well I will not (turns away from the readers while counting down from ten to release the anger bubbling below the surface before sighing dramatically). Okay I give up so it's not mine… and never will be so nyah! (Sticks tongue out in retribution and then moves towards the infamous sulking corner where all the great fan fiction writers go) XD

* * *

~Prologue~

On journeys through nature there are always answers-well as far as transcendentalist beliefs go-though it can be true to an extent for example; one seventeen year old time-traveling miko has experience and been witness to grief, happiness, gore, rebirth, betrayal, friendship, hatred, love, war, and peace. The list can go on and on but to fully comprehend what the miko better known by the name Kagome Higurashi had gone through I believe it would be best to go back to where it all started and ended for the Shikon No Miko.

* * *

~To the start of a new beginning~

At the peak of the battle where both good and bad forces were fighting for the infamous Shikon No Tama stood one brave little miko whose voice could barely be heard because of the constant sound vibrations of weapons against weapons or flesh though the message was still heard by the intended receiver.

"Inuyasha," said person's dog-like ears perk up "behind you!"

"Keh, I would've noticed the poor excuse for a demon with my nose alone wench," replied curtly the silver-haired hanyou Inuyasha as he swiped his tessaiga killing the demon behind him easily.

"Big talk for an awfully small mutt" commented an ookami youkai before continuing due to a gusty demon trying to use his distraction to its advantage but sorely misjudged his opponent resulting in the demons unavoidable death, "Surely you're just itching to run away with your tail between your legs fleabag."

"Shut it you mangy wolf nobody wants to hear you howling to the moon just to prove your man enough to be here," snarled a peeved off Inuyasha as he glared almost murderously at kouga the wolf demon.

"Now now children" chided a purple robed houshi before adding "there's no need for your lover's quarrel to continue at such a time." The houshi better known as the perverse Miroku snickered when both Kouga and Inuyasha impersonated a fish out of water and could not help but add almost pensively "though I do wonder who would play the beautiful young maiden in the courting?" Which only gained him death glares from both previously questioned males because of the impending hordes of demons that kept attacking them otherwise he would have been on the receiving end of those attacks.

"Miroku could you at least try not to further prove your infamous reputation as a lecherous monk and watch your surroundings more closely," scolded a female taijiya who intercepted an attack with her katana that was going to be given to the previously mentioned monk.

"Why Sango my dear, I didn't know you cared for a lowly houshi such as me," questioned Miroku with a dramatic sigh before killing another low-level demon with his staff. The monk then observed his crush with a mischievous glint in his eyes as his portion of the battle field seemed to be dwindling down in demons after the use of his infamous kazaana before wrapping it up with the sealing beads again. Sango in response to feeling his gaze on her person tried to fight the twitch that was forming on her right eye but knew she failed miserably when she heard the cursed monk snicker from a ways afar from her. Sighing in resignation Sango called Kirara her fire neko-youkai towards her to attack from the air by using her choice of weapon that resembles a giant boomerang that is named Hiraikotsu. Seeing Sango take flight to the sky to further use the advantage she has with her weapon caused Miroku to send a silent plea to Kami to watch over his future wife. He also made an oath to himself before the start of the battle that he would claim the strong willed woman that captured his heart as his because there is no one else he sees himself being with and there is no other woman out there who has been through as much as they have excluding Kagome because she is like a little sister to him. While thinking of Kagome he wondered where she was but before he could further question himself he heard an irritated voice speak.

"Stop your incessant yapping at once," demanded the dog daiyoukai who is known to everyone as the lord of the western lands and is also known for his monotonous voice which demanded to be obeyed and most of the time it was but not when it came to these two idiots was the thought of the one and only poker faced Sesshomaru as he glanced at kouga and Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes. As he contemplated ways to kill the two idiotic males who never stopped bickering and make it look like an accident though it is not because he feared the miko who can be quiet fearsome when angered even with her petite stature or her use of the infamous rosary known as the beads of subjugation was the response the daiyoukai came up with and before he could further defend himself on being fearless the hanyou known as Naraku decided to show his face after more than half of his minions have been killed.

"Kukukuku all of you are going to die today," interrupted a malicious voice that has tormented all the demons and humans gathered to defeat him with his conniving ambitions to make a wish on the Shikon No Tama to become the most powerful demon in the world.

"Keh, whatever," replied Inuyasha as he cleaned his ear with his pinky before adding with disgust, "save your breath Naraku because you're going to need it when I end your pathetic life." As he finished speaking Inuyasha charged towards Naraku while vigorously slashing at the low-leveled demons that got in his way. The closer he got to the notorious hanyou the angrier he became because the smug look he gave Inuyasha did not leave his face as the distance between them began to lessen. When the blade tessaiga came down on Naraku there was no impact that suggested the weapon touched anything and this was because at the last second Naraku pivoted around and flew straight towards the raven haired miko with a menacing smirk on his face.

"Little miko- hand over the Shikon no Tama and I will consider killing you last," purred Naraku the vile hanyou as he leered at the jewel shards incased by a flimsy glass container that was wrapped around the fragile neck of the priestess. The hanyou passed all the other members of the Inu-tachi gang as he spoke to the female who had what he wished to possess more than anything else in the world.

"Over my dead body you filthy spider," spat out Kagome as if she was vomiting over the thought alone which considering who she was speaking to it could be true. After getting the nausea under control the miko began to aim one of her arrows at Naraku with precision only an expert could hope to get. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that after the two years of training she had gotten when traveling with her group had really paid off, if the battle that was about to happen was anything to go by. Though she would be crazy to say it was not common sense to learn how to fight when most of her group could and what they were protecting and searching for would be a magnetic pull for trouble to follow as well. Though the biggest reason to know how to fight and defend others would be to hold her own against any enemy so no one else would have to get hurt again for trying to baby her from all the violence that followed with being the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Getting angrier from the thoughts of her friends getting hurt because of her made her put even more spiritual power into her arrow as she shot it towards Naraku. The arrow's velocity doubled with the miko Ki added to it but sadly the intended target dodged but not without a little difficulty. Kagome wanted to stomp her foot like a child that was denied her candy but relented to give the hanyou-who had tormented her life since the start of her fifteen birthday-the satisfaction of seeing her sulk.

"Did you really think a flimsy arrow would kill me," taunted Naraku as he picked up speed to reach the miko before adding, "stupid girl." Seeing as how the arrows were not helping her at all, Kagome took the time to regard her companions with love and pride as they temporarily put aside their difference to fight for the destruction of Naraku to gain peace. To the far left end of the clearing Kagome saw Miroku and Sango fighting relentlessly against a brainwashed Kohaku-Sango's little brother-with great precaution but for how long she did not know for the obvious weariness that the endless battle had caused was visible on both of their faces and that made her worry for them even more. A little further center from the position of Sango and Miroku but still far left from Kagome's position stood the regal Sesshomaru as he fought the lower-leveled demons from left and right with ease only a noble youkai could obtain, yet Kagome could not help but worry for the daiyoukai. Most likely feeling Kagome's gaze on his person made Sesshomaru nod in the direction of the miko as if brushing off her fears for his safety. Sighing Kagome turned her attention towards the direction from where miko Ki powered arrows were being shot which was on the far right and there she saw Inuyasha covering Kikyou's back as she purified some charging demons and the ones that were able to dodge were taken care off by Inuyasha before he went back to covering his first love. Though it was quite obvious to anyone who was watching the miko that it still hurt her to see them together but surprisingly she kept smiling, albeit they were only sad ones. Hearing a noise similar to that of wolves howling caused Kagome to turn her attention towards the left of Inuyasha and Kikyou's position that lead to the sight of Kouga and Ayame fighting off lower-leveled demons with an intensity only revenge could satisfy. The emotions on their faces were undeniably raw that Kagome could not help but turn away and pray to kami to forgive them for holding such hatred because a precious person's death could do that to a person let alone a whole pack of precious people or animals. Kagome was not naïve enough to believe she would not turn out that way if she lost all of her friends and family because she would damn the entire world before she thought of sacrificing one of her friends for the safety of the world-yes she is selfish and she can admit it over and over if it meant keeping her loved ones alive. Feeling a strong wind from a spot far in front of her made Kagome watch Kagura and Kanna kill the demons; by Kagura's fan sending out wind manipulation attacks or by stealing their souls courtesy of Kanna's mirror though the reason that Kagome was entranced by their fighting was because their eyes were filled with a determination to be free that made Kagome resolve to never give up even if the end result was her own demise.

"Miko give me the other half of the Shikon no Tama before you regret not doing it," growled Naraku as his disfigured body morphed back to how it was originally before he started absorbing other demons to gain power. Naraku started making his tentacles go back into his skin to make it easier to attack the miko and that made him appear almost human but not quite because his ruby red eyes and wickedly handsome face were red flags that gave him away to being a youkai. Kagome lifted her chin up in the air while huffing as if Naraku was insulting her choice of clothing instead of threatening to kill her which caused Naraku to lose his smirk and snarl at the priestess before launching himself at her with his elongated purple poisoned claws. Kagome knew she would not be able to avoid the sharp nails that were going to be intimately introduced to her stomach very soon but that was never her intention-no she was expecting him to do exactly that. Kagome could hear the enraged and grief filled cries of despair from her friends but she could not take her eyes away from the expression Naraku had on his sinfully handsome face that showed the surprise and confusion she would have felt too if she was in his position but she was not so she just gave him a soft crimson smile of acceptance before whispering four confounding words only he heard as he began to disappear. During the time that he was disappearing he never took his eyes away from the mi-no the Shikon no Miko but not because he was being purified well maybe a little but mostly because he saw the jewel that was once tainted looked so pure and more powerful than ever and that was when Naraku finally understood that the rumor was wrong. The last thought the hanyou had before he disappeared was of him laughing at himself for thinking that the Shikon no Tama could ever be more powerful tainted when it was obviously made by a miko in the first place and the expression he wore turned soft for the first and last time in front of the Inu-tachi gang but only Kagome caught the smile before he was no more. With no longer having the support Naraku gave her-as she was leaning on him when he plunged his claws in her stomach-Kagome fell face first to the ground.

"Kagome!" was the cry that every member of the Inu-tachi gave including Sesshomaru except he whispered a harsh plea "imouto." If anyone heard Sesshomaru they either thought they were hearing things or were too worried for Kagome as they were frozen in place when they saw the vile spider hanyou stab his hand inside the stomach of their dear and beloved miko. The clearing was unnaturally quiet and many members of the Inu-tachi group could not help but feel that it was nature's way of mourning for one of its own being hurt because priestesses were known for being close to nature and vice-versa. The absence of demons went unnoticed by all of them as they were mortified by the scene they were just witnesses to as well as how profoundly Kagome kept bleeding but even more because she was smiling as if she purposely let herself get impaled by the spider youkai's nails. Before they could move and let alone go help Kagome there was an overwhelming miko Ki that electrified the air with purification waves and the confusing part was it did not seem to harm any of the demons in the close proximity at all in fact it actually energized them as if they had rested for a month. Though none of them even noticed that because they never took their sight away from the place where Kagome should have been and after the blinding light wore off did they finally see their one and only Shikon no Miko but it was not a pretty site as she was lying face first in her own puddle of blood which made the Inu-tachi gang dash towards her. Sesshomaru was the first one to reach her as he was a daiyoukai and also a concerned packmate that took extra precaution to carefully turn the miko over to not hurt her more than she already was.

"Hehehe I didn't know I had it in me-literally!" rasped out Kagome as she moved her arm out to hold her abdomen but was stopped by two pale, purple stripped clawed hands. Kagome though feeling quite delirious could not help but comment, "Hey Sesshy when did you get your arm back?" Sesshomaru bewildered by what the miko called him did not hear her question so he asked her to repeat herself and it seemed like he was not the only one since the Inu-tachi group nodded when he asked her as well.

"I said when did you get your arm back Sesshy?" replied Kagome in between coughs but the people around her still understood her. Afterwards she wondered if they all got whiplash when they turned their necks incredibly fast as they stared at both of Sesshomaru's arms. After a few minutes of staring the dumbfounded Inu-tachi group was startled when Sesshomaru cleared his throat and asked-more like demanded-them to stop staring at his person in which caused them all to turn away in embarrassment. They heard a soft giggle that came from below them and that caused them to remember who they were supposed to be paying attention to from the start. Sesshomaru now under control of his emotions again looked at Kagome for any other injuries and found no other major injuries aside from the hole in her stomach but he was not a healer so he could not be sure.

"Imouto how are you feeling?" questioned Sesshomaru as he ignored the incredulous looks he and Kagome where given.

"Haven't felt better onii-chan," breathed out Kagome in between sharp intakes of air.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before saying a quiet, "Hn," before moving back to give the others space to see the miko. Miroku and Sango hovered over Kagome as Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards another clearing where the children, A-Un the beast of burden that belongs to Sesshomaru and Jaken the servant of Sesshomaru were safely hiding in because they were not of age for battle plus Kagome still would not have let Shippo or Rin join.

Kagome decided to fill in the silence with a joke as she felt everyone was acting way too serious, "Guys come on I'm not that easy to kill or have you not noticed?" Though the joke seemed to have had the opposite effect and caused a pregnant pause to fill the clearing that only moments ago was filled with battle cries and the thud of bodies as they fell like puppets who had their strings cut off. Tired of waiting for someone to break the silence Kagome asked them if there were any major casualties and when she got a negative from Sango she whispered, "So it's all over now-well I should get up now." Kagome regretted getting up so quickly when she saw doubles and felt the wave of nausea come back with an extra kick to it.

"Kagome you need to rest and also you should be aware you are injured so making rapid movements like that one is a big no-okay?" reprimanded Sango as she stared Kagome down who replied with a sheepish smile as Sango made her lean on her. As they began to walk towards the other clearing Sango raised an arched eyebrow at Kagome as if waiting for an actual response but all she got was a half-hearted nod. Before Kagome could ask how the children were doing, she felt her legs buckle from underneath her body and that caused her to fall knees first to the ground. Everything was spinning out of control for her and Sango's worried voice was not making it better as it made her voice sound like an echo inside the miko's head but shortly afterwards her body started to relax itself as if saying it was giving up in trying to keep her conscious. In the end the alluring whispers of falling prey to the unconscious state of mind won and as a result to that she fainted.

* * *

Author Note: Well that is all I have for now because typing and retyping has sucked up all of the intelligence I had for writing. Though I do not know if I will continue the story since I do not know how well it is so I will leave that up to you guys to decide so do not forget to rate or favorite (I do not know I'm still new at this) and review to let me now if you want the story to continue or not. Thanks for reading and hopefully there will be a next time. Bye Bye :3


End file.
